Internal combustion engines using injectors associated with each cylinder are known. A typical fuel injector includes various valves and valve arrangements operating to inject fuel into the cylinder in a controlled fashion. These valves are controlled, typically, by electronic actuators associated with each fuel injector. Each fuel injector is capable of injecting a quantity of fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine at pre-determined times and for pre-determined durations. A typical injector is positioned beneath the valve cover of the engine and in direct fluid communication with the cylinder. During operation, electrical signals sent to the fuel injector actuate a valve that injects fuel into the cylinder.
Modern engines inject fuel into their cylinders at high pressures. Compression of fuel at a high pressure increases its temperature, which in turn may increase the temperature within the fuel injector during operation of the engine. Various electronic components associated with the fuel injector, which typically control the injector valve, are required to operate below certain temperatures. The current trend is to increase injection pressures for fuel and internal combustion engines, which in turn creates potential thermal issues associated with maintaining the temperature of the fuel injector, particularly, the temperature of electronic components associated therewith, within pre-determined ranges. Moreover, increased temperatures of the fuel injector, and of the fuel being injected, tend to increase the oxidization of fuel being injected. This in turn, breaks down certain fuel compounds, which potentially causes debris to be deposited on various surfaces of the injector valves. This debris can often lead to sluggish operation and/or sticking of the injector.